The Fearsome Foursome
by A.Door
Summary: Meet the Fearsome Foursome, Anna, the Leader without powers, Kristoff, the Smart Jock, Sven, the Animal Whisperer and Elsa, the Newby. Learn how they became the best/worst Superheroes Arendale has ever had. [Mostly T, Elsa and Anna aren't siblings in this but, it is Elsanna.]
1. Prologue

**Authors note: This isn't a serious story, it's for fun whilst I think of other plans. **

**It's slightly modeled off another show called The Awesomes. **

**I don't own Frozen or The Awesomes, nor do I own anything with its associations. Oh and whereas this is an Elsanna fic, Elsa and Anna aren't siblings in this. **

**Also, I'm looking for a Beta for this one, so, if you have any recommendations or would like to be the one, please let me know. Happy readings and, thank you for taking the time to read this.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Anna's P.O.V<span>**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR SERVICE IS NO LONGER NEEDED?!"

Yeah, I'm being hysterical, but come on, we're needed and now we're just being cut off like gangrene to the shoulder? No, this isn't right, for the team, for society.

The woman in front of me Edna fucking Mode, bores her eyes directly onto mine, oh yeah it's a silent standoff, GAME ON!

I feel the spandex of my uniform stretch against my shoulders, causing her to shift uncomfortably in her seat, HA! I WIN!

However, this success is only momentary as the guilt kicks in.

I know I need to reel my emotions but, she's trying to take everything away from me.

She smirks when she feels me falter for a moment, and then nonchalantly wipes her lady suit blazer; I hate everything that it stands for, everything _she _represents.

"Ms. Hooker, I can understand your disappointment, however, this is no time to get into hysterics." She fixes her glasses and I just want to wipe that smugness off of her. Just give me five minutes alone with her, just five minutes.

I try to retaliate but someone abruptly grabs me by the elbow.

"Can you just calm the fuck down?" a voice hisses in my ear and I know that it's Kristoff, my right hand man but, I can't shake this motion.

I look over at my other partner Sven, looking stoic as ever in his seat but, from the vein protruding from his neck, I know that he's as tense as we all are.

I look at the man attached to my elbow, Kristoff, my best friend and his dumb brown eyes. There's desperation pouring out of them and I can almost feel how much they both want this to be a dream.

I nod my head once, slowly to show him I understand and he recedes his death grip on me, I submit. I know that I'm overreacting but, I need to fight for this, for all of us.

I gently shake my arm to get rid of the contact and then I glance at the devilwoman I mean, Defense Minister once more.

Breath in and out.

"Look, surely there's something that can be done about this, I mean, you can't just cancel us out now, we're the Fearsome Foursome," I state a bit more calmly.

A silence falls on us, and the woman stares at the three of us, sizing us down individually in her mind.

It's like she's counting us off in her head, o_ne, two, three, one, two, three._

And then, she turns to me, "I hardly doubt that your team can be named as such, seeing as there's only three members now…"

She drifts off and, it takes me everything within myself to not flashback to _that mission,_ the last mission that the Fearsome Foursome ever had. The one which made us, currently a three member band, the one which destroyed all of us.

I want to leap over the table and smack her so that she swallows her words back but, she continues talking.

I close my eyes and whilst I'm mentally dropkicking the woman and then, I hear one word which stops me in my tracks.

"However…"

I blink, I head an however, have I gone mad but, is that a however?

Kristoff clears his throat because he knows that I've been silent for too long and that I was day dreaming again.

Edna looks at us, uncertainty riddling her face, "_However_, if you were to become a _Foursome_ again and demonstrate that you are an apt team for the city of Arendelle, then there would be no reason to disband the group would there?"

I look at her shocked for a moment, did she just...is she compromising?

"I…errr, no?" I reply flabbergasted.

What the? Where did the evil go?

Kristoff takes my momentary brain lapse as a justification to take over for me, good man, "She, I mean, our leader Anna, means thank you Defense Minister, how long until that reprieve is over?"

Edna taps her chin once, then twice, "Two weeks, starting from today."

I instantly shoot up from my chair, "TWO WEEKS? YOU WANT ME TO REPLACE **HER** IN TWO WEEKS?" grief doesn't come with a time period.

Edna ignores my outburst, "Two weeks from today, you will find a new recruit and demonstrate that the _Fearsome Foursome_ is still a force that can protect and contend for the city of Arendale. If, however, you fail, you are required to leave this establishment and, the government will find a replacement for all of you. Is that clear?"

Kristoff tugs on my sleeve and I fall into place, "Two weeks is fine, we'll do it, thank you for the opportunity," he replies easily.

Kristoff has always been the cool, calm, collected one in the group, he's a disgusting housemate but, he's a charmer, I'll give him that much.

Edna nods her head and then gets up to leave, "You're welcome, I must attend business in Upperton now, if you'll excuse me."

She makes her way to the door and, before she exits she looks back at the three of us, "Two weeks."

Yeah, rub it in.

Bitch.

The door closes and I assume she's gone back to hell from whence she came.

There's a silence in the room and I can basically feel the gears in everyone's head churning.

Kristoff grabs his messy locks to ensure that the past five minutes wasn't a dream, whilst Sven is frowning deep in thought.

I look at the ceiling, hoping it'll provide me with all the answers that I need.

When I come up blank, I sigh and then decide to voice what I know everyone is asking themselves.

"Where the fuck are we going to find a Superhero in two weeks?"


	2. Meet the Ice Queen

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

><p><strong>~Anna's P.O.V<strong>

So, here we are, holding auditions for a new Superhero to join our ranks, I suppose I should give you a little backdrop into our little band of Heroes. Jeez, where to start?

We're the Fearsome Foursome, yeah I know _soo _original considering there's another famous foursome that everyone seems to praise like heroes…

Those Beatles are so darn charismatic.

Anyway, the Fearsome Foursome was established by Kristoff's dad and my father, every city has a hero or heroes in our case. Our territory falls into the city of Arendale, it's a great place, but then again, I was born and bred here so, yeah, I'm a little biased.

Back in the day, Kristoff's dad and my dad formed a Superhero alliance when they noticed that crime was getting a little too crazy. Since then, there has been a drop in petty crimes but a slight rise in megalomania, though; I'm not sure whichever one provides the least destruction from the two evils.

So, Kristoff and I have grown up surrounded by the Superhero legacy and genes. Kristoff's dad, alias known as Mr. Sizeable, has the power to resize himself; he can physically make himself larger than an elephant and smaller than a mouse. He's a relatable guy, always there to give you a comforting pat on the shoulder but, also the guy that can be strict when needed. His real name is Kai and he is the loveliest man that you'll ever meet.

And then, there's my dad, also known as Mr. Inferno, a fire manipulator. He's supposedly one of the greatest superheros of our time and, if he's bragging is anything to go by, don't I know it. He has had more accolades, awards and nominations for heroship than the years I have been on earth. I love the man, he's my dad and he is a genuinely good guy but, I know that, deep down he had wished that I had superhero powers. He's egotistical, as most heroes are and, whereas I'm so proud that he can protect and love all the families in Arendale, I just wish that that same principle was extended to his own.

I remember when he handed over the keys the lair to me, he said, "Anna, whatever you do, just don't fuck up." See? What a great guy.

Four years ago, our dad's retired so, being their kids, Kristoff and I were automatically heralded to be in charge, which, is kinda stupid if you think about it. I mean, shouldn't there be some sort of democracy or something instilled? However, being the enthused young 23 year old, fresh from college, thinking that I was invincible, I felt it natural to fall into the fuck you crime mentality.

If only I knew then what I knew now.

Kristoff had automatically agreed to take his father's place, he always wanted to be a Superhero, because he's just happy fighting against evil. Kristoff's alter ego is Muscle Man, as in, his has muscles, no, seriously, the dude can do wicked crazy bench lifts. Comes in handy when fighting against mountain trolls.

And then there's Sven aka Rein Man, he's a quiet guy, tall, a little lanky, like a regular hipster kid. Years ago, he was found in the woods. He was living in a cave surrounded by twelve reindeers when our dad's found him on a recon mission one day. They took him in and then adopted him, to try and assimilate him into society. Sven can talk to land animals; I don't mean that in a horse whisperer type thing. I mean legit, can have conversations and connect with them like people type of relationship. It's fun because we constantly throw meat at him and ask him if he can talk to their ghosts. He takes our bullshit in stride and then eats the meat with a shrug of the shoulders saying that the animal is dead anyway.

He's my brother, him and Kristoff really. We all grew up together; we know each other's strengths and weaknesses, every embarrassing tale they have, is my own and, all the proud moments that they've lived through, the others were right next to them. And we always, always have each other's backs and that isn't a request, it's just who we are.

And me? I'm Anna Hooker, pleased to make your acquaintance, no moniker because I didn't want or need one. I'm not anything important. I only became a part of this hero gig because of the legacy that I was supposed to carry on and to make my father proud. Prior to this I was a mechanical technician, please, try to contain yourselves. But, instead of creating renowned and innovative technology in a lab, I'm here, building, remodelling and fortifying the city of Arendale. Not really a bad trade I'd say. I don't have a _real_ Super Power, you know, the one thing in this business that you need. And yet, here I am, the leader of the group, trying to delegate orders when I know that I'm not qualified.

O.k, fine, I'm lying, I have one power, it's a small thing really but, I won't divulge in what it is yet. You'd make fun of me, heck; I even make fun of me for having this power. My father and I are the only ones who know that I have it. And that was after a lot of explaining, blushing and black outs…you're curious, I can see it but, I don't know you well enough to say it yet.

Maybe I'll reveal it to you someday, if I haven't already.

Now, as articulated previously, thanks to Edna fucking Mode, we had a fourth member in the Fearsome Foursome and, you'll soon discover how she fits into the grand scheme of things. But, I can't tell you the circumstances surrounding that yet, it's still too fresh for me. Heck, I've barely healed the physical wounds let alone the mental ones. And after all, if I told you everything, what incentive would you have in reading this ey?

You're curious, I can see that and, if you listen closely, you'll be able to figure it. You don't need to be super intelligent to learn from the things around you.

So, here we all are, in the board room at 9am in the morning, hoping to find a suitable candidate to replace our fallen Hero. This is going to be a tough job, how could anyone replace someone that meant so much to us?

But, if it's for the benefit of the team, I have to make concessions; I have to give everyone a chance. Otherwise, what kind of Superhero would I be if I didn't try?

The woman in front of us looks pleasant enough, I guess. When she had first walked in, she moved a bit sluggishly, as if she were coming off a high.

She looks at me with dreary watershed eyes and I can't help but wonder if she's half-zombie. I glance over at Sven and Kristoff with a raised eyebrow and then turn my attention back towards her.

"Good morning," I greet cautiously.

The woman yawns at us then gives us a lazy smile, "Hi my name is Aur….."

She doesn't finish that sentence because her head droops and then, I think I hear soft snores.

Kristoff leans over towards me just a fraction, "Is she having a narcoleptic fit?" he whispers.

I flip through the profile, which had been nestled on my lap:

Name: Aurora Hammerfield.

Alias: _Sleeping Beauty._

Strange but, then again, this coming from someone who has no Superhero name.

Kristoff stands up in order to carry the dozing woman off, Sven rubs his face with his hand, disorientated because of the time.

I lean back on my chair and sigh, it's only been five minutes but, I already know that this is going to be a long fucking day.

* * *

><p>The next girl, a red head bounces into the room and then occupies the seat in front of all of us. I grimace because I bet that if she could, she would have danced in here. She's way too exuberant, I mean, I can get pretty excited too but, there's me, and then there's this.<p>

I look over at Kristoff and he's making an overtly exaggerated WTF face, we both know that this isn't going to end well, if the pillowcase she's wearing for garments is any indication. Yes, she's literally wearing a pillowcase in lieu of real clothes.

Kristoff is still looking at me, asking if I want the girl to be removed or not, we have this almost telepathic link to each other. Don't all best friends? You just give each other _the look_ and you both know what it means.

I shake my head silently; I did promise that I'd give everyone a chance.

The red head beams at us, showing all her pearly white teeth, "Hello, I'm Ariel, it is like, so freaking nice to meet you!"

Sven twitches in what I assume to be annoyance and I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from erupting in sarcastic remarks.

"Err, hi there, sport," Kristoff replies diplomatically.

She still bearing her teeth at us and I can't help but feel a little frightened.

"And what is your power?" Kristoff continues.

Ariel's grin goes wider, "I can speak to sea animals."

"Really? Because Sven here can speak to land animals."

Sven nods he's head slowly, he's not much of a talker but, man, on occasion, when he rants, he rants. She reels back a little and her nose scrunches, "I had wondered why I smelt the forest," she remarks distastefully.

We all ignore that comment and then, Kristoff leans forward in his seat, "Would you like to give us a demonstration?"

She finishes her slight glare towards Sven and then smiles that creepy smile, "Sure."

Kristoff and I grin at each other, heck, if we can control the sea and land, we're pretty set.

And then, when she opened her mouth, it happened.

Remember in Finding Nemo how Dory speaks whale? Yeah, this is what graced our ear drums for a good five minutes. But, I don't mean an endearing, oh that's silly sort of whale call, I mean, it was loud and wavy, I don't know how she did it but, it was like a dog and a whale were copulating on top of a microphone in my kitchen.

She stops and, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do at this moment in time, do I look over at the fish tank to see if our goldfish have responded?

I retract my hands from covering my ears for dear life and before I can sneak a quick glance at our tank, I hear Kristoff whisper in my ear, "Goldy and Atticus have gone belly up."

I turn my head sharply to where our enclosure is and, sure enough our goldfish's are swimming backwards, fast asleep.

She killed our mascots!

We look over at Ariel and she just grins sheepishly at us.

* * *

><p>I crack the bones in my neck, alright, the thirteenth audition is the charm right? Let's do this!<p>

A blonde haired girl walks in and plops herself on the chair, she's wearing a blue and white petticoat like she's about to attend a tea party.

She smiles pleasantly at us, "Good Afternoon, my name is Alice and my power is inducing hallucinations."

Kristoff, Sven and I all look at each other, and, through our little mental link, we all agree on one thing, this girl sounds damn promising.

I grin at the girl and take out my hand, "Hello Alice, I'm…"

She cuts me off abruptly, "I'm sorry Mr Caterpillar but someone is talking over you," Alice gives me a pointed look as if to say, _shut up!_ And I sit back down on my chair confused.

The three of us look at each other and again, we come into an agreement.

Where are these people coming from?

* * *

><p>I glance at my watch and groan, it's almost 6pm at night and we have still yet to find anyone that even resembles a superhero. It's been hours and I must say that I am not impressed; it's already been two days since we last saw Edna. And, we need to make a move on it. It's not that we're being discriminatory but, we can't take just anyone in, finding someone is only one half of the battle.<p>

I hear the doors swish and recognise that we have another audition to get through.

I scratch my head and try to stifle a yawn, "Welcome to the facility," I greet tiredly, keeping my head down to count the portfolios we have left to get through.

Kristoff punches me hard in the leg and I instantly want to reprimand him, but, when I see his stone still face I look towards his line of sight.

Holy shit!

What stands before us is a woman forged by Aphrodite herself. She has platinum blonde locks and is wearing plain clothing that hugs her body. Even if she's wearing white gloves, I can dig that, it actually compliments her attire quite nicely actually. Now, I'm no womanizer but, damn, I can appreciate beauty when I see it. She stands tall, proud and confident even though it's to, what I'm assuming is an entranced crowd.

Seduction, that's her super power, I'm sure of it, because nothing this beautiful could ever be human.

I stand up instantly to make the first move because I know that she's incapacitated my comrades. I stick out my hand, "Hi, I'm Anna! Welcome, welcome, please take a seat," I say, almost falling over myself at this woman in front of me, excited for the first time in hours.

She sizes my hand for a moment and then looks me up and down. She clucks her tongue and then sits down, wait, did she just dismiss me?

I frown and gingerly take my hand back, to make it seem as if it wasn't there at all.

Kristoff cracks his knuckles in order to garner everyone's attention, "So, what's your power?" he interjects immediately, knowing that I don't take rudeness with finesse.

The woman's clear blue eyes shadow themselves towards us, her face a blank mask, "I control ice," she replies calmly. Her voice is husky, reminding me of fog, one which I would willingly get lost in.

Sven blinks to rid himself of the trance and then furrows his brow, but doesn't say anything.

"If you can control ice, why haven't you taken over the world yet?" Kristoff blurts.

I look at him incredulously; you can't just ask someone why they haven't taken over the world.

"What? You were thinking it too," he tries to placate.

The woman elegantly crosses one glorious leg over the other and sits straighter in her seat, I unconsciously fix my own seating position.

"I have no interest in power, I believe that there's no point in having control over those who don't have control over themselves. And honestly, who would desire a world concealed by ice? It would die within five years. I wish to join for purely personal reasons, call it a vendetta if you will but that is all I will offer you as explanation, at the present," she stipulates.

Is this woman serious? She can control ice, actually wants to join and looks competent. There has to be a term or condition with this.

My fingertips graze the files in front of me and, I desperately want to scour her details and absorb every bit of information about her. I can't help but feel a little suspicious about her, she is way too calm and she wreaks formality, but, if she were better than this, then, why is she here? What's this vendetta that she speaks of and, why haven't I heard about her until today? Granted, there are tons of people who have powers that we don't know about but, if she can do what she claims, then surely she was active in another precinct.

"You know that we're in the 21st Century right?" I blurt out. Smooth.

Kristoff pokes me in the leg yet again and I give him a shrug in response, what? She talks like she's from the 19th Century. Clearly, I have my priorities. Before either of us can start arguing, the blonde woman spares me a glance for the first time and, if I didn't know any better I'd say that it was a little condescending, as if she were speaking to a child.

"I was…home schooled," she replies guardedly.

Well, that explains everything then.

We both stare at each other for a few moments, and whereas I can't help but feel a little offended by her remarks and by her overall demeanour, we need her. She's breathtaking but she has an attitude, if this continues, I know that I'm going to have to set some ground rules with her, the question is, will she be worth it?

"Care to give us a demo?" Sven requests and, in doing so surprising us all by talking for the first time today.

She finishes staring at me and then smirks, causing me to die a little at the attractive display, "As you wish."

She holds her palm to face the ceiling and then furrows her brow, Kristoff, Sven and I look at each other warily for a second. From what we have learnt today, whenever someone with powers concentrates, that can't be good. Before we can tell her to ease on whatever she has planned a blue hue expels from her hand.

I squint my eyes and I can just see the details of a crystal snowflake the size of my head drift upwards. The figurine keeps floating upwards toward the roof and, when it reaches an inch from the ceiling, it bounces mid-air, once, then twice and then it bursts into a thousand diamond droplets.

Before I can question what she's done, I feel something land on my face; it's cold, small and soft. I recognise that its snow, but, the situation causes me to blink repeatedly and then look around the room. An infinite number of snowflake droplets are falling, landing gracefully on objects, like safe shards of glass littering every crevice of the room.

She made it fucking snow in the boardroom and, it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. She doesn't control ice, she commands it.

It isn't until I taste the ice on my lip do I realize that I had my mouth opened the entire time, it's that fucking mesmerizing.

"We're going to need new winter clothes," Kristoff whispers to me and I nod my head dumbly, knowing that he's right.

"What's your name again?" Sven asks a tinge of awe in his voice.

The woman in front of us smirks so that the dimple on her left cheek shows, "Elsa Frost but, you may refer to me as Ice Queen."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for taking the time to read this and cheers for the R&amp;R. :)<strong>


End file.
